


Today Is Not A Very Good Day

by theblackempress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Little bit of blood, Stuffing, parasitic babies, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/pseuds/theblackempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been staying with Gamzee for far too long and you're starting to think something's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Is Not A Very Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what prompted me to write this besides the fact that Janegam is pretty cute.

You've been staying with Gamzee for far too long and you're starting to think something's wrong.

You've gained quite a bit of weight, unsure of whether that's from your own cooking, from his, or from both of those combined with your rather sedentary lifestyle. Gamzee tries to feed you any moment he can, saying that he "fuckin' loves feelin' your plush 'n chubby tummy", especially during intercourse. He says he just loves the feel of his writhing, wriggling, slimy bulge against your fat stomach and inner thighs, but disregards your statements when you tell him that the weight is starting to hurt.

Especially in the chest and the lower stomach. At first you thought you had heart problems and you were on your period, but your heartbeat was regular and you weren't bleeding. It just felt like a relentless pressure.

As the months went by, it began to pulse and slither about. You felt a snake of pain tickle your nerves right under the skin, though you've never seemed to find the culprit. It's now under your neck and collarbone but you can't see any bulge under your skin.

You sat on the bed as Gamzee undressed. You were already in your pajamas, a simple bra and flannel pants. Your excessive weight had rendered your old pajamas useless. Gamzee had taken a liking to them and was wearing your old Problem Sleuth t-shirt right then. He laid down beside you and began to kiss your fat cheeks.

"Oh-ho-ho, you're getting bigger!" he smiled, pressing his fat nose to yours and made a noise reminiscent of a honk in his throat. He squeezed you and pinched at your fat.

"Yeah... Yeah I am," you replied, giving a nervous laugh. You didn't like the weight gain, but if it meant making Gamzee happy... He gave you more kisses on the cheek and then to the neck.

The pain worsened. Something was constricting your lungs. You shove him away as you clasp your thick hands around your neck in a panic.

"J-Jane! Jane, what the fuck is goin' on?!" Gamzee yelled in a panic. You coughed, feeling liquid run down your throat. Some dripped out of your mouth, staining the bed with purple. He knelt down beside you and wrenched open your jaw, and stuck two fingers down your throat. It was gross, to say the least. You felt a sensation of something sliding up your throat. You would've thrown up if not for your position.

He pulled a small, underdeveloped purple grub from your throat. It looked like a little prawn and was sort of cute despite the fact that you now knew the cause of your pain, and wondered how many more were inside you... 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this idea then I'll write a sequel or another chapter.


End file.
